Lee
Lee (李俊 Lǐ Jùn) is a main character of the Frontier of Yu series. He was a previous member of the Serenity Group. Physical Appearance Lee is often described as a girl for his left long bangs. He has silky black hair and dark brown eyes. Personality History In the year A0076, Lee was born as an orphan in Muoi, Caljent. He is known to have a childhood friend named Sunna. After her death in the year A0092 due to an unknown reason, Lee started to get very depressed whenever he would think of Sunna. Due to his depression, he constantly picked on fights with people to relieve himself. Reinz was one of the few people he engaged battles with. Synopsis First Season Second Season Relationships Acceptance Group= |-| Serenity Group= In the first place, Lee accepted Jire and Suprena to help with the poison in Shandi and Muoi waters. When his master, Daun, started to treat her better than him, he got somewhat jealous because they seemed to be like father and daughter. His impression of Suprena became complicated and filled with animosity after she killed Daun and Molen. When Breten joined the group, Lee did not suspect him of anything. Lee and Reinz's story mostly centers around battling each other and with the winner always being Lee. Reinz also seems to be the only person who knows his history with Sunna. She knew that Lee battled her to ease his depression and make him forget about Sunna and to erase anger issues, but she still accepted these battles because she always wanted to win him for once. Daun once taught Lee to become stronger and increased his stamina. Lee considers Daun to be his master even though the latter never agreed, but Daun always came to Lee's aid whenever he needed. |-| Infinite Trace= |-| Others= Sunna was Lee's childhood best friend and his first love interest. Lee did not have important people in his life as an orphan, so Sunna was the first person that opened to his life. After her unknown death, he suffered from depression. While traveling with the Acceptance Group for a short time, he encountered Phyliss and Noon. Even though Lee only did one trade with Phyliss, they have come to acknowledge each other. During their first meeting, Lee interrupted Noon's full moon meditation, so Noon attacked him without warning. Skills Primary Duel Splendor (决斗辉煌 Juédòu Huīhuáng): Silver Kill (眼平银杀 Yǎn Píng Yín Shā): Combo Storming Sky (风暴之天 Fēngbào Zhī Tiān): An attack combo skill with Archemy. Scroll Star Energy (星空气源 Xīngkōng Qì Yuán): An area-of-effect skill that actually can act as a copy skill. This skill needs to use a large amount of energy from the user to be able to perform the skill that was activated from the previous opponent. However, this is not considered as stealing martial arts because the person activating this skill does not know how to perform the opponent's skill again if the opponent does not use the skill once more. This skill, aside from copying skills, can also absorb the energy from the opponent before they use their skills and give some energy to the user, but this can harm the user as well. This was a skill created by Nubis, in which Daun had taught him. Equipment Mighty Dragon Sword (太龙剑 Tài Lóng Jiàn): Battles * Trivia References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Main characters Category:Males Category:Serenity Group members Category:Swordsmen